theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 23, 2010
Phyllis sits with Jack at Gloworm and tries to explain what happened with Deacon. He says he knows the warning signs and she's spinning out of control. Phyllis informs him that she saw Nick kissing some blonde damsel in distress at Jimmy's, so maybe he should reconsider telling her to get her emotions under control. She sneers that he's probably with his favorite damsel, Sharon, right now. Nick is in fact with Sharon at the tackhouse, him holding the sleeping Summer and Sharon folding Faith. He asks if Summer could spend the night there. Summer mumbles if she, Mommy, and Sharon could all live there together: one house instead of three. Nick puts her to bed and discusses with Sharon about moving back into her old house and she wonders what it would be like with all of them living on the Ranch together. They smile at each other across the sofa when she agrees to do it. Victor is hitting the punching bag at the GCAC when Adam walks in. He taunts Victor about the lawsuit, and about avoiding prison. Victor calls him psychotic, saying he scared Sharon and gaslighted Ashley to the point where she lost their baby. Victor says he hides behind Abrams and a woman's skirt. Adam continues to goad Victor verbally. Victor removes his boxing gloves and then punches Adam so hard he flies right over the fitness equipment. Victor tells him to add that to his charges. Daniel walks over Abby ordering coffee at Crimson Lights. She wants him to come to Gloworm with her. He resists, telling her that Deacon is bartending there. Abby keeps trying to convince him and it eventually works. Billy asks Victoria if she's having second thoughts. Victoria tells him at that she's realizing how free she is and she can do anything. Billy tells her she's scaring him. Victoria tells him he should be scared. She says him he now has to come up with something that will make this feeling last. Tucker comes to Ashley's door and asks her why she's been avoiding him. She admits she hasn't handled things well, but won't let him in to talk. Ashley announces she doesn't want to see him anymore. She explains that she doesn't want to involve anyone in her troubles. Tucker tells her they were connected from the time he found her in the airport. He says he's not a hit and run guy, and asks what she's afraid of. Ashley says that she's not to be interested in him. Tucker refuses to believe that. He grabs her and says he knows she feels something and she wants him as much as he wants her. Ashley tells him to go home and closes the door. Tucker paces around outside, then demands to come in. She won't open the door so he busts in. The clothes come off. Abby and Daniel arrive at Gloworm. Deacon chats Daniel up at the bar, telling him he has a hot mom. Deacon notices Abby and tells Daniel they have the same taste in women: blondes who put videos on the internet. Daniel drags Abby away. Daniel goes to talk to his mother, and she gets served with legal papers. Abby is sitting with Jack. Skye comes in and tells Jack not to take too long considering her offer. Abby says they were talking and tells her to step off. Skye seems amused and sits down at a table. Adam joins Skye and Jack gets up to crow about Adam's black eye. Just then, Phyllis appears and tosses her drink on Adam. She screams that he's messed with the wrong person this time and vows to bring him down. Jack drags her away. Daniel tells Abby they should take off too, adding that this place could be renamed Bloworm. Abby is upset because his mom caused all the drama instead of her. Daniel says he won't tell anybody. Nearby, Skye is ranting at Adam about drawing all this negative attention to himself. Adam refuses to drop the lawsuit. She expected more gratitude, reminding him that she knows about him poking needles in his eyes and she wrote the diary that he used to blackmail Taylor. Adam reminds her he put the ring near the dead body so she could go to Brazil. Victoria and Billy are in a tattoo parlor. Victoria is laying on a table while a burping tattoo artist named Snake is tattooing Billy's name on her back. The tattoo artist starts on Billy, but keels over before finishing the final two letters and they have to call 911. The man is taken away on a stretcher as Billy panics - he's been left with 'Victor' in a heart on his back. Jack goes to work out at the GCAC and runs into Victor. He asks if he's responsible for Adam's black eye. Victor says yes. Jack says Phyllis got served, and Victor says he's sorry to hear that. Jack mentions Skye offering him equity in the hedge fund - this seems to peak Victor's interest. Victor asks Jack to invest in Adam's hedge fund: he'll supply the money and together they'll take him down. Jack calls Skye to say he's in. Victor tells Jack when they're finished with Adam he'll have nothing. Nick sees Phyllis in Crimson Lights. He tells her Summer's fine, and he's picking up some of her favorite pastries. Phyllis says he's a good dad. Nick sits down and she tells him she got served and threw a drink in Adam's face. Phyllis then asks if Summer is with Nikki. Nick says no: Summer is with Sharon and Faith at the tack house. Phyllis becomes angry, and asks him how he can be so clueless and insensitive as to move her into their home. She asks if he's twisted, and if they're playing house now. Nick tells her that's enough. Sharon opens the door and sees Adam. She asks what happened to his eye. He tells her it's part of being an outcast. Adam says he knew she wouldn't turn him away, and jokingly asks if she's packing heat. He says that he would take a hundred more bullets if it would help her forgive him. She says what he did is unforgivable. Adam says it kills him to be apart from her, and he knows she still cares. Nick slams in and makes Adam leave. He then chastises Sharon for letting a sociopath near his kids. Sharon and Nick argue about him trying to tell her what to do. Nick says when it comes to his daughter he will, adding that he doesn't want that psycho within a hundred yards of her. Billy and Victoria are looking at their tattoos in mirrors. Billy whines about his. Billy runs into the kitchen and grabs a lemon zester, and demands she use it to take it off. Victoria thanks him for being so sweet to get a tattoo. They hit the sofa. Deacon is out back of Gloworm putting garbage in the dumpster when Phyllis appears. She says that she's looking for someone to take her aggressions out on. They have sex against the dumpster. Next: Lauren tells Jill they are sisters in name only. Paul gets more information about Nina's son. Heather yells that Ronan that he just threw her under the bus. Ronan says he may have just saved her life. Category:Daily Digest